peter osborn
by lofthaena
Summary: After the murder of Peter's aunt and uncle, he gets adopted by Norman Osborn, who recently found out about the powers Peter received as a toddler. Norman (of course) is a terrible parent, and Peter grows to become his puppet. Trained by Hydra (until its collapse), Peter goes on to become one of this century's most famous thief, collecting mainly data for Oscorp.


Richard and Mary Parker were a happy couple. Once Mary gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, they became a happy family. They'd thought of everything. But, it's just there where the accidents happen. When you think you're safe. Well, their son may have been safe, left at his aunt and uncle's house over the weekend, but Mary and Richard were not. The plane they got on happened to be planted with a terrorist bomb, and it fell and crashed. No distinguishable bodies were retrieved from the wreckage.

A four years old Peter Parker is sitting on the floor in the little playroom, May and Ben had set up for him when he hears the doorbell ring. Believing it's his parents, Peter rushes out of the room and peeks down between the pickets. But, to his disappointment and curiosity, it was a stranger in a suit. The stranger's holding his hat in front of him.

"Mrs Parker, I assume. May I come in?" the man showed Aunt May the inside of his wallet.

"Oh, yes, of course. Come in." She eyed Peter, peeking down from the second floor, and gave him a look and mouthed the words 'go into your room'. Peter obeyed immediately.

Before he disappeared into the playroom, he could hear his aunt welcoming the stranger into the living room.

2157 exasperating seconds later, both Ben and May entered Peter's playroom. He counted. They're both kinda red around the eyes and Ben looks like he's about to fall apart. But he's holding it together for his nephew.

At first, Peter doesn't understand. He doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to accept it, that his parents are dead. Then it begins to sink in, and he cries. He cries a lot. He cries himself to sleep.

The first time Peter was genuinely happy after his parents' death was two months after he started kindergarten and made his first friend. His name was Harry. Harry was a good friend, and Peter did his best to be a good friend as well. They were inseparable, they were like brothers.

They continued being best friends when they started elementary school together.

Peter showed great aptitude in all of his subjects, so he got moved up a grade in their second year, much to his and Harry's annoyance. Still, they remained friends. Even with Peter being in third grade while Harry went on to the second grade.

Early in August, they decided that they were going to have weekly sleepovers over the schoolyear, switching between Peter's and Harry's place every other week. They also made sure to enlist in some after-school activities together. Peter's choice being stem club and Harry's choice drama club.

The semester started, and the boys were quite happy with everything. Especially when the first field trip of the year was announced. It was the stem club. They were going on a field trip to Oscorp. Harry's father, Norman, had offered the school club a free tour of his company.

The day of the field trip arrives and the Parkers, apart from Ben, are seated at the dining table, eating breakfast.

Peter is so excited he can hardly keep still. Aunt May giggles at her nephew's excitement and asks, even though she knows the answer:

"What's got you so excited?"

"The field trip, of course," Peter says in an offended tone.

"Ah, of course, you've been talking about it the whole week," May shakes her head, "Is it today?"

"yes," Peter says, and if he were a dog, he would be wagging his tail. He scoops the rest of his cereal up and stands up, "Have a good day Aunt May," he says, polite as always. He then picks his book bag up and heads out, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

It only takes him a couple of minutes to get to school, so Peter is there way ahead of time. But fortunately, so is Harry. They talk a lot until the teacher is there and the rest of the kids as well. Then they're on their way to Oscorp. There's only one problem on the way, and its name is Flash. Flash has been bullying Peter, ever since he started elementary school. Throughout the whole drive, he doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut. Throwing insults and crude hand gestures at Peter. The most hurtful one being about Peter's clothes, his parents' deaths and his aunt and uncle's financial situation. Peter lets it slide though. Flash is just trying to upset him. But underneath, he's fuming.

When they arrive at Oscorp, Flash rushes out of the bus before anyone else, rudely squeezing Peter's shoulder on his way. They come inside, and after everyone's received badges, the tour can proceed. They start on the first floor and work their way up. Harry's bored because he's seen most of the tour before. Until they arrive on the seventh floor, Harry's no longer bored, but wanting to disappear into the floor is not that much of an improvement. Norman Osborn was there. His mischievous smile suggested that he'd been expecting them. Harry tried to move to the back of the group, but it was too late, his father's gaze met his, like a deer caught in headlights. Peter was by his side in milliseconds.

"Hello Midtown elementary... thought I'd give my son's friends a special tour of the company," Osborn flashed one of his more charming smiles to the group. He gestured for Harry to come by his side, and he obeyed but dragged his best friend with him for support.

"Hello, sir," Harry greets his (f*#king) father.

Norman acknowledged him only with a slight nod, "so, what're we waiting for. Let's see some of the more exciting labs," and with Osborn in front, the group walked into the most exciting lab so far. It had plenty of glass cages, most of which had a spider inside of them.

"So, Peter," Norman turned to his son's friend as a scientist started talking to the rest of the group, "Harry tells me you're quite the science whiz. You know, I'm something of a scientist myself."

"Yes, I know sir, I've read all your research on nanotechnology, it's really brilliant."

"And you understood it?"

"Yes, I even wrote a paper on it."

"Impressive, your parents must be very proud."

"I live with my aunt and uncle," Peter waits for the pitiful expression. But none comes, "they're proud," Peter adds and turns his attention back to the scientist that's speaking. He takes Harry's hand, and they disappear into the group.

"I'm really sorry about that," Harry whispers.

"Nah, it's ok, your dad seems really nice by the way," Peter responds

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?...but trust me he isn't," Harry retorts and there's a sad look on his face

"Here we have some genetically altered spiders," the scientist gestures to one of the cages in the far right of the lab. "The spiders' genes have been altered to see if we can use some of their abilities, such as their healing to cure cancer and other illnesses."

The children all gasp in admiration. Even Harry's impressed. Peter, on the other hand, is more focused on the fact that one of the spiders is missing. He decides it isn't really relevant though. One of the scientists might have taken it out to look at it.

"... and that concludes our tour. If you have any…" Peter feels a sudden prick on his neck. His hand goes up to scratch it but is met by a rather large mosquito bite. Ouch, mosquitos really are the devils of nature.

The group is gathered back on the bus, and Peter is starting to feel sick. He starts to wonder if it may have been a flu-carrying mosquito that bit him. He tells himself he's just being dramatic and decides to take a nap as soon as he gets home.

Peter feels terribly ill throughout the whole evening and night. But then in the morning, everything is good again. Better even. I fact, he's never felt better in his entire life.


End file.
